The Reason
by lilyflower1529
Summary: we know that James deflated his head... but how? Songfic. Twoshot. Based on the song The Reason. Please R&R....i love this song


**A/N: I know this is one of the many James/Lily fanfics but I got a totally new way for James to ask her out. And a little input on how he might have 'deflated his head'.**

'What is it with her?' asked James an umpteenth time, trying to sound unaffected. 'Why won't she go out with me?'

James and Sirius were sitting in the living room. The summer break was on before their last year at Hogwarts and his failed attempts to take Lily Evans on a date the previous year were making him miserable however much he tried not to show it.

'I'm telling you. She probably thinks you're conceited. "You arrogant bullying toerag,"' he added in a girl's voice.

'_Conceited?_' a voice interrupted them. James' father was standing in the doorway. 'Who is this young lady who thinks my son is _conceited_?' he asked, walking in and taking a chair.

Sirius smirked at James and launched into a full explanation of how James had been regularly asking her out since fifth year and how she habitually refused him every time. According to her, he was the biggest bully on earth who just couldn't stop showing off.

'Who'd you _bully_? I thought you said it was normal dueling,' asked Harold Potter sharply. 'It is… well most of the time… at least I don't mean any harm unless it's Snivellus but that's another matter coz he's in Slytherin and every one knows that he's going to join up with the Death Eaters after school,' said James defensively.

'I'll hope that your mother and I have instilled enough value in you so you can decide for yourself what is right and what is not. It is one thing to be funny but another to be intimidating or harassing. With great power comes greater responsibility.

'You can duel. That's very good. But if you misuse your power, then you become the bad guy. That's exactly what You-Know-Who is doing. He is using his exceptional magical powers to terrorize people. But look at Dumbledore. He's a gem of a person and in spite of the fact that he is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Humility goes a long way in making people and arrogance in breaking them,' Harold elaborated.

James glanced at Sirius. This was getting serious.

Suddenly Harold laughed. 'Relax sons. So tell me. Who is Lily?'

'Oh…Lily…' began James. 'Well, Lily's a Muggleborn. Really brainy. Fun. Exciting. Has a _fiery_ temper, but sweet most of the time. She has really awesome auburn hair, little darker than mom's. And her eyes. Huge green colored eyes. She has the most beautiful eyes ever! And -'

'Ok dude. I think he got the idea,' Sirius cut him short. 'I think the only way she'll come around is if you stop making a fool of yourself every time she's around.'

'And stop asking her out so much. I'm telling you from experience,' James' dad winked and left the room. James and Sirius stared in amused shock after him.

Oh man! I'm so screwed.

James and Lily hadn't fought for ages in spite of their close proximity because of Head duty. And then Sirius came up with a plan. There was no point in asking her out again. At least, in the normal way, there wasn't. He told James to sing it out.

In November, Gryffindor won the opening match against Slytherin. A rowdy party was going on in the common room. Every one was constantly looking at the set of musical instruments kept in the middle of the room. The general assumption was that the Marauders had invited a live band to the party. Lily was getting edgy by the minute. This was way beyond the school rules.

Suddenly the drumsticks sounded and silence fell on the room. Sirius was behind the drums. Remus Lupin was at the keyboard and Peter Pettigrew was holding the guitar. James appeared with an electric guitar. '_Sonorus_.'

The music started.

James looked straight into Lily's surprised eyes.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know__x4_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

The room burst into applause. James took off the guitar from his shoulder. Lily looked into the depths of his sincere eyes as he walked up to her.

'Lily… I'm really sorry for all that I've done. Call it my childishness, but I could not help myself around you. Please give me a chance. Go out with me.'

They stared at each other.

Finally Lily took a step forward and kissed him.

The room again burst into applause.

**A/N: hope you liked it. It's all James POV. I thought, this song by Hoobastank was perfect for how James must have felt in the seventh year for Lily, when he realized his follies of the previous years.**


End file.
